


Panic

by norwegianssweethearts



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Chris/Mari, F/M, Future Fic, Jonas/Eva - Freeform, One Shot, but Eva is dating Jonas, but if that bothers you, only in the background, they don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegianssweethearts/pseuds/norwegianssweethearts
Summary: "When William enters the room, he thinks for a few seconds that Noora is not there. There is no sound, no light. When he calls her name, he is met with no response. This is weird. But then, he hears a sob. He turns on the light and sees his girl, hidden under the covers of the bed. She's crying. He gets in instinct mode in a matter of seconds, and without even thinking, he's right next to her on the bed, gently trying to touch her"Noora has been closed off for a few days. William doesn't know why. He hopes that the reason is less serious than the last time he saw her like that.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> I started writing that weeks ago and finally decided to finish it.
> 
> I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy that little story that wouldn't leave my mind.

When William enters the hotel room, he's surprised. There's no light, no sound. "Noora?".

She left the beach a few hours ago, excusing herself with a " There's too much sun for me, I'm gonna go read in my room". The girls didn't try to investigate more. William tried. He put an arm on her hip and said: "Do you want me to go with you?" But she refused. "I'm tired. Have fun with the boys. I'll see you later". And then, she left, without kissing him. So, it was clear that Noora wanted space. And he was determined to give her the space she needed. That is the reason why he tried to have fun with their friends on the beach. They hadn't come to Ibiza for anything, after all. But knowing something bothered Noora kind of killed the mood for him.

Something is off since a few days. William does not know exactly what, but he knows when Noora is upset. When something is bothering her, she tends to close off completely. She doesn't want to talk, doesn't want to even acknowledge the fact that she's upset. She shuts William off. Every time it happens, it reminds William of the first time he saw her in that state and every time he fears that Noora's mood has something to do with Nico. Please don't tell me Nico is back. Please don't tell me something like that happened again. Most of the time, it is related to an article that she has to write, or an essay whose deadline is close. Nothing really serious happened since her first year at Nissen. thank God. Most of the time, it lasts one or two days, and then Noora tells him what's on her mind and he reassures her with cuddles, kisses, and words. Sometimes he writes her essay for or with her.  
However this time, he knows it is more serious. Noora does not have classes during summer, and she took a few weeks off her job. They decided to go on holidays here in Ibiza for ten days with Eva, Jonas, Chris, and Mari. Noora was excited, she even was the one to organize the trip. Not even two days before they left, she told him how much fun they were gonna have, even though they weren't sure it was a good idea to leave with both Chris and Jonas. Jonas was still very jealous even though it has been literally years since Chris and Eva stopped hooking up. The fact that Chris started dating Mari didn't appease his jealousy. But Eva and Noora were friends, Noora was dating Chris' best friend so Jonas had to accommodate or let Eva go to Ibiza without him (that would not happen. Not over his dead body.)  
Despite the apprehension about having both guys in the same vicinity for ten days, Noora was ecstatic to finally relax for a few days. However, she did not relax at all. It was their third day on the island and she was still in this terrible mood. William had guessed she was a little stressed out because of the trip, but well, clearly, it was more serious. Something that could bother Noora for almost a week, despite her finally being on her long awaited vacation. This is not good.

When Chris suggested looking for ice cream, William took the chance and said he was going to check on Noora. Chris tried to communicate with his eyes, asking him if "everything is alright ?" He nodded before walking out of the beach, in direction of their bungalow.

When William enters the room, he thinks for a few seconds that Noora is not there. There is no sound, no light. When he calls her name, he is met with no response. This is weird. But then, he hears a sob. He turns on the light and sees his girl, hidden under the covers of the bed. She's crying. He gets in instinct mode in a matter of seconds, and without even thinking, he's right next to her on the bed, gently trying to touch her.

"No, what's wrong?" She snuggles closer to him but doesn't answer. He tries to find a more comfortable position for both of them before trying another time. "What happened Baby ?". William is not really fond of pet names. Most of the time, he'll call her Noora or No. Sometimes he even prefers to say her full name, Noora Amalie, because he just loves the sound of it. But in times like this, when Noora seems so vulnerable, those nicknames just roll easier on his tongue. "Love" he tries, "you're scaring me, Noora. Please just, could you tell me what's wrong ?" The thing is, she cannot.

« I’m… » she tries, but she just cries harder. William hugs her tighter and tries to soothe her.  
« Noora, is it Nico? You’re scaring me, love »  
Suddenly, she raises her head a little bit. « No, no. No William, absolutely not, don’t worry ».

It is easier said than done. Seeing Noora feeling down when she should be enjoying herself with Eva and Mari makes him feel uneasy, but when Noora kisses him he understands that Noora needs him now. He will figure out the rest later. He kisses her the way he knows she loves to be kissed, touches her where she wants to be touched, and whispers in her ear how much he loves her. Noora relaxes a bit, letting William taking care of her. She moans when his mouth trails down kisses on her neck.

In a moment like this, Noora loves to let William be in charge. He knows exactly how to calm her down. For a while, she forgets everything apart from William. William, William, William. He has that power over her since high school. Noora is known to be an independent smart woman, even with a badass side according to a lot of people but with William, she lets her guard down. She feels so safe, protected.  
When she feels William kissing her belly, reality hits her. « William ». Her voice breaks and William raises his head to look at her. « Kiss me, » she says and he does.  
She moves a bit to cuddle him.  
She knows that she has to talk to him but it is so hard, words are stuck on her tongue. For a bit, she just stays in William’s arms, breathing his perfume, the one she offered him at Christmas last year. After a while, she feels uneasiness coming back in her stomach. Gathering all the courage she has, she looks at him, eyes filled with tears. « Hey, you? ».

When he looks back at her, smiling, she sees his eyes shining with love. She strokes his cheek with her thumb. « I think I’m… pregnant, William ». William doesn’t react at first. He shakes his head, moves closer to her and then, he smiles. He kisses her reassuringly. « You think? »  
« I didn’t do a pregnancy test yet, I couldn’t bring myself to do it, but I don’t think there are a lot of other possibilities, so. »  
« Okay, » he answers, playing with her hair and smiling.  
« Okay ? » she repeats.

Suddenly aware that she could interpret his silence negatively, William takes her hands in his. « Yeah, okay. We’ll do the test together, I can go to the store to buy one if you want, and then we’ll … do whatever you want to do, okay? I will be there. »  
« You’re not mad ? » she asks, chewing her lips nervously.  
« Mad? oh my god Noora, no. No, not at all. » he answers. « You thought I would be mad at you? »  
« You don’t want children, so… » she says hesitantly.

William instinctively takes Noora in his arms. He moves a bit to be more comfortable. « I didn’t want children, yeah. I changed my mind though. »  
« Thirty seconds ago? » Noora asks, putting her hands on his back.  
« No, I don’t know exactly when, but… I mean, Noora, don’t get me wrong. This… » he puts his hand on her belly, « This time, It’s your decision, okay? I’ll be by your side, whatever you wanna do. However, I want to have a family with you, now or someday. I didn’t want to have children because I didn’t know if I would be strong enough to raise them well. With you, I think I could. I might not be the best dad, but I’ll try my best. You will be the best mum ever, Noora. I don’t think it would be fair of me to not give you … children, if that makes sense. We’re a great team, I think. We would rock. » He pauses. « Hmm... I mean, of course, that’s if you want children with me. »  
« I do, William, I do, I know you’ll be the best dad ever.  »

 

  
They’ve been together for years and William still feels insecure from time to time. No matter what Noora tells him, no matter what she does, he still believes she could just leave like she did in the past. He never expresses that fear directly to her, but it’s here. She rests her head on his shoulder. They stay silently like that for a while before William breaks the silence.  
« Do you feel better? »  
« Yeah. » she says, « thank you.» A moment later, she adds « Do you think we’re ready to have children? »  
William knows that with Noora’s state of mind, he has to be extra careful to word his thoughts correctly. « I don’t think we’ll ever be ready. We don’t really know what a functional family is like so we’ll have to learn as we go. I don’t think we’re in a situation where it is impossible, though. The only question is do you want to ?»  
« Do we want to » she corrects him.  
« I would never make you do something you do not want, that’s why for me, it is ultimately your choice, you know what I mean? It’s your body. I can’t decide for you either way, okay? »

  
« But we’re together, I … your opinion is really important. I need you. I don’t want to be alone. »  
« Yeah, yeah, of course. I won’t leave you alone. Never.»« Why aren’t you… panicking ? I’m a mess since the day I should have had my period »

William smiles, glad that she cannot hear his heart beating fast in his chest. « I know everything will be alright. It could be worse, you know? »

She nods. « It’s… exactly the situation my mother was when she was pregnant with me, William. It scares me to death. »  
« No. You want to be a mum, Noora. That’s a huge difference. »

She feels a sting of tears in her eyes and kisses him to stop them from falling down her cheek.  
She doesn’t even know how she got this lucky in high school. She used to think that the idea of finding true lasting love at sixteen was something invented by movies. She thought it was cute but not what happened in real life. Then, William appeared and turned her whole life upside down. It hasn’t always been easy, far from it. As cheesy as it sounds, they choose each other every day and it’s what made the difference.

One day, she actually got into a fight with Eskild because of that. He told her that if it was not easy with William, it was maybe time to break up because she was too young to settle for something else that wasn't pure perfection. At the time, William was stressed because of law school and they had an argument about a party Noora wanted to go the weekend William would be finished with his exams. (Technically, Vilde wanted Noora to go. She was on a bus, after all. She had commitments.) She told Eskild that it was probably the reason why he was still single because love doesn’t really work like that. She told him that yeah, they fought a lot, they had to compromise a lot, but it was worth it. Eskild then asked her what she meant by « worth it » and she said that, at the end of the day, it was her and William and « nothing else really matters ». She couldn’t really explain it. Nobody could understand because they were not in their relationship. She settled the argument by telling Eskild « Living with us doesn’t allow you to have authority on our relationship. You have no idea what it’s like to be in our relationship. If you don’t wanna fight with your partner, find someone you agree with. That’s not what me and William we want. We talk, we argue, we challenge each other so much. And yes, we do not agree about that stupid weekend but, you know what? it’s okay. He’s the love of my life and if you disagree, Eskild, it’s none of my business, okay? I know what I feel and that’s what matters to me. » (She went with the girls to that stupid party.)  
The only person that told her he gets what she means when she talks about William is Isak.

 

« We have to do a list, » she tells William after a few kisses. « We have to list every pros and cons. It may help us decide »  
« Okay, » he answers, taken aback by her sudden energy. He grabs a pen and a piece of paper and gives them to her. They sit on the bed, close to each other.  
They exchange reasons to keep the baby, and reasons why they shouldn’t. At the end, Noora says « To sum up, in the list of pros we have: we love each other, we have enough money, we are in a stable long term relationship, we want children, we live together, so 5 pros.»  
Williams nods.  
« In the list of cons we have: we are only 21 and 23, we cannot count on our families, we are still studying, we haven’t got stable jobs, we don’t know a thing about babies or raising a baby, so 5 cons, » she adds. Her breathing suddenly becomes shallow, she tenses up next to William, who tries to soothe her with his hand in her hair. « We have the same number of pros and cons, William »

« I know, » he tells her, « I know baby ». He gets up and kneels down in front of her, taking her face into his hands. « Breathe Noora, » he whispers. « Firstly, you have to do the test, okay ? … yeah, I know that you’re sure. Still, love, we should do the test, right ? » he kisses her temple. After taking a huge breath himself, he looks into her eyes, « Noora, listen to me. Forget the lists one second. Do you want to keep the baby ? ». He’s not really sure if he chose the right wording but his heart is pounding in his chest and he cannot really focus on anything other than Noora.

She nods.

« You do ? » he asks, to be sure.  
« Yeah, I think so, » she tells him, her voice a little raspy. « But you... »  
« Yeah yeah, of course, Noora. I’m… yeah. »  
« We’re going to have a baby, » She says, a little bit more sure of herself than before.  
« We’re going to have a baby » he repeats, before kissing her. Again and Again.

They do the pregnancy test sometime later, which confirms that Noora is indeed pregnant. They text Eva and Chris that they won’t be joining them for dinner, telling them that Noora doesn’t feel well. They receive the same text back.

Eva to Noora: _Whaaaat, you leave me alone between CHRIS and JONAS ?????????? Noora, please fucking hell._

Chris to William: _Whaaaat, you leave me alone with Eva and JONAS ????’ Bro, fucking hell._

They both agree that the one they should apologize to is actually Mari.

The next morning they go together to the doctor to do a blood test, just to be sure and let Noora finally relax. During the following days, they talk a lot about the future, what they have to do and how they will manage to get their degree with a newborn, but Noora is a lot more relaxed and is able to enjoy the beach and the swimming pool. (And William). They decide not to tell anyone, so they can have time to process the news in intimacy.

However, the last day, Eva insists a little bit on Noora drinking a glass of Champagne. « Come on Noora, you don’t drink much, but you drink Champagne sometimes. It’s our last day here, celebrate with us »  
« No Eva, thanks but no. I don’t feel like it, my non-alcohol cocktail is fine »  
« Oh come on! » Eva tries but then William speaks up, « Eva, she told you no. »

Noora can definitely see the moment it clicks for her friend. « Fucking hell, Noora » Eva shouts. « Fuck, you’re… » she puts her hand in front of her mouth, « Fucking hell you’re pregnant ! ». Their smiles betray them.

She tells Mari and Eva how they found out. She answers their questions: No she doesn’t really know how it happened, she thought they were careful. Yes, she’s happy, it’s still new so she hasn’t processed everything. They don’t care if it’s a little boy or a little girl. (William wants a baby Noora, Noora would like to have a baby William).

« Really, Noora, it’s so impressive to me how chill you are. if I was pregnant, I would be panicking. A child with Chris, I can’t even imagine » Mari told her, obviously scared even by the thought that crossed her mind.

Noora laughs. « I panicked, a lot. But William was… is… so supportive. He never panicked you know? He was a bit taken aback at first, but then he just.. did everything he could to soothe me? I don’t know how he stayed so calm and collected but I’m glad one of us was, you know? He’s just.. the best » She smiles.

A few days later, they go to an appointment with her doctor. Everything is okay so that's a relief for both of them. However, this is the first time Noora sees William panicking. (finally). After they leave the office, she tries to comfort him as best she can. She kisses him, plays with his hair. « You were not ready for twins, love? » she whispers in his ear.  
« We have to change the car » he answers and she laughs.

« Everything will be okay » she tells him just before kissing him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you :)
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment here or in my Tumblr ask box (norwegianssweethearts.tumblr.com)


End file.
